


The End Of The Night

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Fusion, Oral Sex, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lazily leaned up for another kiss, which Rose gladly returned, and for the first time their fusion did not require the physical steps. Their gems were already so synchronised, the three-step beat playing in their cores.<br/>Rainbow Quartz lay where they had been moments ago, body thrumming with the aftermath of orgasms and alcohol and movement.<br/>“I love dancing,” she whispered to herself, and hugged the body she cherished, flexing her feet and wiggling her toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing a bunch of old-timey rosepearl (here: http://art-killed-the-superstar.tumblr.com/post/127105820454/take-me-by-the-hand-take-me-somewhere-new and here: http://art-killed-the-superstar.tumblr.com/post/127116981019/some-more-georgian-rosepearl-sketches) originally because I was reading TheBlindBandit's fic Tension. Then I started listening to Take This Waltz and... I don't know I just wanted to write waltzing and sex and fusion, the aftermath of some sort of ball, so this happened

The ball ended much too soon for their liking, but their dance didn't stop.

Rose kept a hold of her hand, cheerfully bid their farewells to the hosts and continued on their way, spinning in precise yet clumsy steps until they reached the warp pad. They spun as they warped, Rose's ringlets flying wildly around Pearl's tightly kept curls, and they were both laughing, gazing at one another adoringly and glistening with sweat from the dance floor. Sweat they didn't need but perspired to join the other humans in mundane bodily activities. (Such a thing just felt silly at this point, but Rose loved it. When Rose looked at her with those shining eyes Pearl found even sweat wasn't quite so bad.) Their clothes coiled around them, ruffles fluttering, Rose's dress rippling around her ankles, Pearl's coat flapping gently as they continued to spin.

When they landed and continued their waltz, their high-pitched laughter alerted Garnet and Amethyst, who had waited up for them if only to catch a glimpse of them in such dashing clothing before the night was over. Amethyst gave a low whistle as they danced in the mouth of the cave, before bursting into fits of helpless laughter. It was contagious, and Rose and Pearl both broke out into another round of giggles. Garnet's face split into a grin – how she wished Ruby and Sapphire would have split and enjoyed a dance together, because balls had never been her thing, but they had resisted – because even if she had missed out they were right there, sweaty and riding a buzz of wine and music, still dancing the night away.

Rose twirled Pearl a few times, earning another cheer from Amethyst, before spinning towards the temple door and opening her room, gently pulling Pearl into the soft terrain of her room. It was harder to waltz on clouds than hard floor, and in between steps they phased away their shoes, allowing their feet to breathe. Bare feet sank into soft cloud and they turned in a never ending circular motion, still buzzing with warmth. They could fuse in the privacy of their own temple but Pearl wanted to have her fun.

She stood on tip toes and pushed her lips against Rose's, halting the movement of their feet, but nonetheless the dance continued in the form of their mouths, opening and closing, twisting and flicking. Rose's mouth tasted of the bittersweet wine they had drank after the toast, though she had drank quite a bit more than Pearl, and she drank in the taste hungrily, urgently. When they pulled apart Rose pulled her close, and then the dance was the twirling of hair and the phasing of clothes, until they both stood skin to skin, still embracing.

They took a few more clumsy steps before Rose's ankle wobbled and the both of them were on the floor, giggling helplessly against each other. Pearl prised Rose's legs apart and wriggled between them, pressing chaste kisses to her love's cheeks, peppering her brow, her chin, down her neck. She smoothed her hands over Rose's silky legs, feeling her shiver beside her, and Pearl crouched with more confidence. Slowly she drew her mouth to the inner of Rose's thighs, the soft gasp Rose emitted spurning her on. The warmth of the drink she had consumed filled her with boldness, made her kisses last longer, varying pressure, until eventually she was at Rose's clit and she was sucking and Rose whined. Gentle petals, dripping and warm, urging her on.

If gems had hearts Pearl's would be a rare march in her chest, pounding the beat of a waltz, and Rose surely would have burst. It didn't take long for Rose to climax, and Pearl found herself wriggling up to lie against Rose soon after, listening to the steady breathing she emitted, one-two-three-one-two-three, she loved Rose fiercely, more so every moment, and especially now, in the afterglow of the ball, when their minds were still dancing even when they're bodies were still. Rose's fingers crept over to entwine with Pearl's, squeezing one-two-three, and Pearl closed her eyes. The dance floor was there, behind her eyelids, and Rose was there in that dress, and their dance was still going long after their feet had ceased.

She lazily leaned up for another kiss, which Rose gladly returned, and for the first time their fusion did not require the physical steps. Their gems were already so synchronised, the three-step beat playing in their cores.

Rainbow Quartz lay bare where they had been moments ago, body thrumming with the aftermath of orgasms and alcohol and movement.

“I love dancing,” she whispered to herself, and hugged the body she cherished, flexing her feet and wiggling her toes.

 


End file.
